Certain archery bows have a power cable in addition to a bowstring. The power cable and the bowstring are coupled to one or more rotational cams. The power cable can interfere with the passage of the arrow during shooting. For example, during flight, the fletching of the arrow can contact or become entangled with the power cable. A known cable guard is used to provide clearance for the arrow when passing the power cable. This known cable guard has a rod attachable to a bow, a wheel fork (i.e., yoke) connected to the rod, and a wheel connected to the wheel fork. The wheel contacts the power cable. To accommodate differently sized arrows, the position of the wheel fork is laterally adjustable relative to the rod.
This known cable guard has several problems and disadvantages. Based on its design, the wheel fork is subject to become decoupled from the rod during adjustment. For example, during adjustment, the wheel fork can totally slip off of the rod and drop to the ground. This creates challenges and inconveniences for users in their efforts to fine-tune their bows.
Also, this cable guard lacks positioning limits. As a result, users are prone to unintentionally push the wheel fork too far inward resulting or too far outward. An overly-inward position can cause problematic interference with the arrow. An overly-outward position can cause excessive lateral force on the power cable. The excessive lateral force can cause several disadvantages. The excessive lateral force can damage, bind or otherwise increase the wear and tear on the internal bearing components of the bow's cams. The excessive lateral force can also cause the cams to wobble during rotation, causing lateral movement in the bowstring which, in turn, can hinder shooting performance. In addition, the excessive lateral force can cause torque or bending in the riser of the bow which can also hinder shooting performance. Furthermore, these disadvantages can impair the trajectory of the arrow and generally make it more difficult for users to fine-tune their bows in efforts to achieve optimal shooting outcomes.
In addition, the wheel fork of the known cable guard is designed to lock and entrap the power cable. To install the power cable, the user must disassemble the wheel from the wheel fork, insert the power cable within the cavity between the wheel fork and the wheel, and then reattach the wheel to the wheel fork. This can be a time-consuming process which increases the labor and inconvenience of bow setup. This process also increases the inconvenience of changing power cables when they become worn or otherwise need to be replaced.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and shortcomings related to the known cable guard.